The Wrong Body
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: Since he turned three, no one has identified Ed as a girl, and no one thought to. Now thirteen, Ed's secret might become public . . . unless he can convince HQ to keep their mouths shut. trans!Ed (Also known as girl!Ed ) AU. Parental!Roy, Parental!Hughes, Parental!Riza. Rated T for themes later on. DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER OWN ANY PART OF FMA.
1. Prologue

In a small town like Resembool, it was fairly easy to tell the difference between the boys and girls.

The girls were often dressed in frilly dresses of pink and green, with long hair and bows and pretty round faces that complemented their posture.

Boys, however, wore shorts and tee shirts that got dirty in seconds, and spent their days playing sports and finding a wife.

Boys felt masculine, and girls felt feminine.

And then there was Ediys, who still couldn't figure out which category fit just right.

* * *

**This was written because I couldn't find enough pieces where Ed was either trans* or pretending to be a boy. So, I'm here to give you one!**

**This will definitely be a multi-chapter fanfiction, but I'm not sure how long yet. Please review!**

**~Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2: Late

"I'm going to _kill _him," Mustang hissed, tapping his fingers against the wooden desk. "If he isn't here in the next thirty seconds, I'm going to be thrown in jail for manslaughter."

"C'mon Roy, lighten up a bit, he's only thirteen." Laughed Hughes, who stood near the doorway of the office.

Mustang checked his watch, confirming that Edward was almost an hour late for his appointment. The boys had earned a reputation of always being late, sure, but never _this _late.

And now he was getting worried over some kid.

"You know, Roy, if you want, I can go and check their dorm for them."

"Considering the odds that they went on some adventure outside of town or got in a huge fight with another enemy, I don't think they'd be there." Mustang stated, fixing his posture in the chair. "But if you think there's a chance the brothers are there, then go ahead."

With that, Hughes walked out of the office and towards the dorms.

* * *

"Brother, _please _open the door."

For the past hour, there had been a cycle, repeating every few minutes – Alphonse would ask his brother to get out of the bathroom, and Ed would throw something at the door.

"You can't stay in there forever."

"Like hell I can't!" replied the alchemist, yelling over the sound of running water.

"At least call the Colenel to tell him you're not coming!"

"No way!"

It had been a cycle, but not one that was normal for the two brothers.

What was so bad that Ed wouldn't leave the bathroom?

* * *

**I'm posting this chapter and the prologue right after I get through most of chapter two. On other hands, the next chapter is going to show a bit of the Elric's past. Isn't that wonderful? Please Review!**

**~Darkness**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashback

**Ten Years In The Past**

For the first few years of her life, the young Ediys Elric could be described as a smart, cheerful child that never lied or snuck around.

Until she turned three, Ediys was considered a perfect, feminine child.

After that, both parents could see the noticeable change in their eldest child. Random hissy fits were thrown, crying frequently, sulking, and the child had downright refused anything considered girly.

Until then, Trisha had no problem getting ribbons, bows, skirts, earrings and dresses onto the beautifully feminine child each morning.

Something was very, very wrong.

After both of their children were asleep, Trisha and Hoenhiem would go search through piles of books and dictionaries for an answer – a _solution _– for what was happening to their child, and how to fix it.

In the end, it took three months, hundreds of books, and many sleepless nights before they found the answer in a small, detailed dictionary.

_Trans-gen-der_

_/tranz'jender/_

_Adjective_

_Identifying as a gender opposite to the born sex, also known as "being born in the wrong body". Transgender children can be identified by many symptoms including:_

_-Being uncomfortable in body_

_-Bothered when called by pronouns of born sex_

_-Rejection of clothing created for born sex _

_-Frustration_

_-Depression_

It wasn't solution, really; for three years they've had a perfect, _beautiful_ daughter, and you can't accept your little girl _(perfect, sweet, kind) _might be a boy overnight.

But at least it was a start.

**I'll probably add one more chapter involving Ed's past before I get back to the present. Anyway, please review!**

**~Darkness**


End file.
